The South Wind Moves On
by Howlhardt
Summary: While visiting the monks of Napal, Reinhardt helps Hanzo move on with his past. Based off of a set of screenshots my girlfriend took while playing Overwatch.


He didn't want to be here.

Not only was it FAR colder than he was comfortable with, forcing him to wear his uncomfortable wolf pel armor, but...

This is where his brother spent a lot of time after Hanzo's terrible mistake, and the dissolve of Overwatch the first time. This... This is where his brother finally found peace...

The reason he was here, however, was because Overwatch, which **he** was now a part of, had a mission here, mainly to recruit Genji's former master, Zennyatta, into Overwatch. They had hoped the Omnic could help bring peace and order around the world, and promoting the return of Overwatch.

While most of the team, which was consisting of McCree, Genji, Reinhardt, Mei-Ling Zhou, and himself, was busy trying to convince the young monk to join, Hanzo had politely asked where Genji's former room had been.

The monk had quietly taken the old Japanese samurai outside, walking over several wooden bridges before appearing in a small room.

"Here you are, sir. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to join my brothers in meditation. If you need help, feel free to find us in the room below," the Omnic pointed to the open room with several omnic monks all sitting, "We will be happy to help you however we can."

The man thanked the robot before it took it's leave, the Japanese alone now in the room.

The room was so bare... Only a rolled up futon, a small drawer, a lamp, and a handful of large pictures decorated the room.

Hanzo, walked over to one of the pictures he recognized right away, which was a picture from the legend of the two great dragon brothers, _The Dragon of the North Wind, and the Dragon of the South Wind_ , which his family had passed down for hundreds of years. One dragon was emerald, with orange spines, while the other was sapphire with gold spines.

He knew that story by heart, but looking at it once more after so many years...

His fingers traced over the blue dragon, his eyes draining of any emotion. He then touched the green dragon and sighed.

"Genji..."

Hanzo's hand fell from the painting, his feet carrying him outside, and onto the edge of the walkway, sitting down. His body felt so heavy right then. All those emotions Genji must have felt after all those years... After what he did...

Sounds of heavy, clanking metal and creaking wood could be heard from behind him, but the Japanese man did not turn to see who it was. The noise got closer, but Hanzo didn't care.

Whoever it was, it didn't matter to him. He just wanted to be left alone...

A heavy thump caused the planks Hanzo was sitting on to vibrate, finally snapping him out of his depression.

"Hey there... Do you need to talk about zeet?"

The man's dead eyes finally looked up, seeing a single misty blue eye, and a whited out eye, a scar decorated over it.

"What is there to talk about? I just..."

Reinhardt sat his huge hammer down, removing his glove, and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Ya know... Genji looks the happiest I've ever seen him..."

Hanzo looked away.

"You know, this use to be his room? A-After..."

"He left Overwatch, ja, I know. The poor lad was a mess even then, ya know."

The samurai bowed his head.

"And it's all my fault... Over a stupid clan dispute... He should have never had to die, and I was a fool for thinking he did..."

"Ja, but ya see, Hanzo, he grew up. By leave zat home of his, he grew into one of ze most humblest of men I've ever seen. And zat monk helped him find zat peace..."

Never did Hanzo ever think it would happen to him, but his eyes swelled with tears as his shoulders began to jump.

"Reinhardt, you..."

The German rubbed his back.

"I had to bury both my friends in za Crusaders back at home, and my friends in Overwatch. I would be lying to say I don't have regrets and horrible memories that haunt me." the old man smiled, "But zouse past mistakes and experiences helped me become a better and stronger man than I was, and gave me a new purpose in life."

Hanzo looked up to Reinhardt once more.

"And what is that?"

The old German sighed.

"To protect those whom I nearly lost. To make sure no one has to deal with ze same terrors I had to go through. And... To help others move on, like I did with mine. Like your brother has done with you.

He has forgiven ya, and you need to look inside and forgive yourself, or ya'll never move on."

The old Japanese lost it, wrapping his tiny arms around the huge man, sobbing into his armor. Reinhardt carefully wrapped his own arms around Hanzo.

"It will be ok, Hanzo... I promise..."

Meanwhile, Genji stared at the whole scene from the opposite door into the bedroom, smiling under his helmet before turning and rejoining with the rest of the team.


End file.
